


IZ one-shots

by Jroxs12pone



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, RaPr, ZaDr, ZaKr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jroxs12pone/pseuds/Jroxs12pone
Summary: Will be a book of Random one-shot stories for IZ that I make that aren't specifically apart of any AUs.
Relationships: Dib & Keef, Dib & Zim & Keef, Tallest Purple & Tallest Red, Zim & Dib, Zim & Keef, Zim & Tallest Red
Kudos: 2





	IZ one-shots

A place for Invade zim one-shots / one-off stories that aren't tied to any specific AUs.   
  
Some might have gore and blood, some might be soft and cuddling, some emotionally crippling, etc.


End file.
